1. Field
This application relates to a method and apparatus for processing a signal including a motion artifact that may filter the signal by adjusting a filter parameter adaptively.
2. Description of Related Art
A biometric sensor used to measure a biometric signal, for example, an electrocardiography (ECG) sensor, an electromyography (EMG) sensor, a blood pressure sensor, and other biometric sensors, are being used widely. These sensors work in a dynamic environment, for example, a daily life of a user, as well as in a static environment, for example, a hospital room.
The ECG sensor measures an action potential generated during depolarization and repolarization of a heart muscle through a surface electrode attached to a human skin. However, when the ECG sensor is used in a dynamic environment, a motion artifact caused by the activity of the user may occur. As a result, the sensor may output an ECG signal including the motion artifact, resulting in an erroneous diagnosis.
To remove a motion artifact from an input signal, many solutions have been suggested. For example, a noise generation pattern may be recognized based on an activity pattern of a user, filter information may be selected for each section of a biometric signal based on the recognized noise generation pattern, and noise may be removed from the biometric signal based on the selected filter information. As another solution, an ECG signal and an EMG signal may be measured from a sensor, and the ECG signal may be filtered using the EMG signal as a reference signal.
However, despite these solutions, there is still a demand for an efficient and accurate technique for motion artifact removal.